


Parks and Stars

by lrfbaratz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrfbaratz/pseuds/lrfbaratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got bored and wrote a fluffy one shot.</p>
<p>Dean gets bored and tells Cas that they should go to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parks and Stars

"Dean, you're like a giant five-year old." Cas called at Dean as he ran around the park.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned towards Cas. A smile spread across his face that was filled with happiness and love. He put his arms out as if to present what was behind him.

The stars poked through the blanket of black that covered the sky. The moonlight shadowed Cas' face just right, showing his facial features in just the right way that made Dean's heart flutter.

Dean admired Cas' features while Cas was looking at the stars.

"Ya, know, the sky is really beautiful tonight." Cas called at Dean. As he turned his head back down, he noticed Dean staring at him. "What?" He laughed.

"Do ya know what else is beautiful?" Dean replied, "You, Cas, you are absolutley beautiful, and I could stare at you all day and all night."

Cas looked down at the grass and kicked the dirt around as Dean walked towards him.

"Cas, you are my night sky, you are my blanket of stars, and-" Dean was cut off when Cas looked at Dean. His eyes were bluer than ever as he touched Dean's cheek.

"Don't flatter me." He whispered as he pulled Dean in for a kiss. Cas caressed Dean's cheek with his hand as the kiss grew deeper. Dean placed a hand at the small of Cas's back, and wrinkled his shirt up a little bit, touching just the smallest bit of skin.

When they pulled back their pupils were blown wide.

"Cas, I love you." Dean whispered as he ruffled Cas' hair.

"I love you too." Cas said again pulling him in for another quick kiss.

Dean stepped off to the side and grabbed Cas' hand. He began walking forward and Cas followed. They both did nothing but smile, and take glances at each other. And everytime they caught each other's eyes they would laugh and smile so wide it hurt.

Together they walked around the small park area and laughed and smiled. And they didn't even have to say a word.

"I love you." Dean's voice broke the happy silence that surrounded them.

"I love you too."

"I love you more." Dean smirked.

"I love you most." Cas gripped Dean's hand a little tighter, holding onto the one thing he truly loved, and he smiled a little crooked smile, that only he knew about, and he looked at the ground as they continued on. Then he looked up at Dean, his eyes were large, and he looked so calm and content. Then he pulled Dean in for another kiss.

If only you could understand how much I love you. Cas thought to himself.


End file.
